


Hard Angles and Soft Kisses

by smileyrametta



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Blowjobs, Clip Continuation, Episode 7, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyrametta/pseuds/smileyrametta
Summary: This was it, Martino thought. The slide of lips, soft and supple against his own, the way Nico’s face fit perfectly against the palm of his hand and the way the tips of Martino’s fingers slipped into Nico’s soft curls, determined to keep him close. This was definitely it. Finally, after unanswered messages and notes found tucked in impossible places, they had found each other in the middle.Or what happened after "Due Ore"





	Hard Angles and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction (or smut) in over two years but I had a so much fun writing this.  
> My tumblr is @smileyrametta and I'll hopefully be posting some shorter works on there when I have the time.  
> Tell me what you loved, tell me what I can improve upon, I just want to hear what you all think.

Somehow between the time that Gio had ushered Luca and Elia out of the house and now, his heart had begun rapid fire pounding against his ribs. How could he not be on edge when he could see Niccolo on the other side of the glass door in the cold night air. Niccolo with a scarf tucked around his neck and his hair falling over his forehead in its usual messy way. Nico, who had travelled an hour to see him without knowing so much as an address. Ni, who made Martino’s cheeks pink up with a single look and whose lips Martino could still feel pressed against his own. But Niccolo had left Martino’s messages unanswered and was all smiles while kissing his girlfriend after he had said they were over.

Your friends? Niccolo asked with tentative eyes, barely daring to meet Martino’s.

They went out. 

They did. They had thrown on jackets before Martino even had the chance to process that Niccolo was coming. They had been willing to brave the chilled air to let Martino be with Nico after twelve tense hours of radio silence. Martino wasn’t going to deny that he had given up hope of Niccolo coming, and yet here he was. But it was awkward in a way it had never been before. Though neither moved they were both tiptoeing around the other. Their eyes were cast to the floor, and silence thick enough to mask the crackling of the fire settled around them. A small but insistent part of Martino’s brain was telling him to ask questions, to get the truth of what this was that they were doing out in the open before anything else. But then Nico smiled a quiet smile as their eyes met and Marti knew he was going to eagerly ignore that part of his brain. With his hand at the back of Nico’s neck, Marti pulled him into a passionate kiss.

This was it, Marti thought. The slide of lips, soft and supple against his own, the way Nico’s face fit perfectly against the palm of his hand and the way the tips of Marti’s fingers slipped into Nico’s soft curls, determined to keep him close. This was definitely it. Nico’s hands leapt to Marti’s face and Marti felt any last grasp of tension melt from his body. Finally, after unanswered messages and notes found tucked in impossible places, they had found each other in the middle.

They moved as one down the hallway, Marti kissing Nico like he was his lifeline. Marti suddenly found himself up against a wall with Nico’s tongue doing wicked things in his mouth and his cock filling out in his pants. They shucked off their shirts, discarding them on the floor, revealing miles of bare skin they smoothed with their hands in the most tender way as they kissed with hunger.

Nico kissed down the slope of Marti’s neck, tongue and lips working the sensitive skin and Marti’s blood ran hot like burning through his veins. Every inch of him was worked up as Nico touched him with promise. Promises of tender touches and being held close, but also, as his kisses began to trail down Marti’s chest, promises of- oh fuck.

Marti couldn’t contain his smile as the sound of Nico pulling Marti’s zipper down cut through the pounding in his ears. Every part of him tingled with anticipation and heat. He had heard the boys rave about getting blowjobs, heard how they talked about the heady feeling of seeing someone on their knees in front of them. He remembered the way the boys had congratulated him with beaming smiles after they thought he had hooked up with Emma, and how utterly flaccid he had felt before he and Emma were cut off. Now however, his head was hazy with lust just at the thought of Nico’s mouth on his cock.

Looking down, he felt his chest clench. Seeing Nico down on his knees, with his hands shimmying Marti’s jeans down his thighs brought any remaining blood rushing downwards. He swallowed thickly as Nico kept his eyes fixed on Marti’s face even as he pulled the Marti’s underwear down to reveal his hard, leaking cock. Marti didn’t even have a second to breath before Nico had licked up the underside of his cock and Marti’s breath ran shallow. And then, slowly and surely, Nico opened his mouth and slid his parted lips over Martino’s cock.

Marti let his head drop to the wall behind him, panting softly as pleasure radiated throughout him. He brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen over Nico’s eyes, watching him with awe. He was too beautiful, the way his mouth was working over Marti’s cock, lips pink and slick with adrenaline flushed cheeks.

“Ni” Marti let out with breathy tone, his senses blindingly reactive. A rising pressure began to build steadily within him, a burning heat radiating from his cock to every other inch of his body. His breath turned ragged as Nico pulled off of his cock, jerking him off with parted lips, ready to catch Marti’s come. Marti whimpered and came with a start, lips parted in a silent o, watching as his come fell onto Nico’s waiting tongue. Marti felt weak when Nico licked his lips and swallowed every last trace of Marti’s come.

Marti carded his fingers through Nico’s soft curls as his breath slowed and the hot pleasure melted into a soft, satiated feeling, turning his limbs heavy. He opened his eyes to Nico who brushed his fingers across Marti’s cheek and kissed him once more. Marti’s gripped Nico’s waist, skin slightly tacky with sweat, pulling him as close as humanly possible. Marti became acutely aware then of Nico’s hard cock pressing into his hip and be broke the kiss, everything flushed hot once more. Marti’s pupils were blown wide as he took in the boy before him and felt the heat pooling in his stomach like he hadn’t just come a minute earlier. Martino nudged his hips forward a little and was rewarded with a breathy moan from Nico, who pulled him into a searing kiss and ground his hips back, pressing Martino even farther into the wall. The kisses were absolutely filthy, like none of the other kisses they had shared and when they parted, Marti’s head was spinning. Suddenly he felt gawky and inexperienced and unsure of what he should do. He dropped his eyes as his thoughts began to multiply.

“Hey” Nico interrupted, “hey,” he tipped Marti’s head up so they were face to face once more. Nico placed a soft kiss on his lips “We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with” Nico assured him.

Martino nodded solidly “we could just do this” Nico added, grinding his hips again with a little more pressure, letting out another moan that took Martino’s breath away. Marti couldn’t look away as Nico undulated his hips and tipped his head back to reveal the length of his neck, tan skin glistening in the light. His face looked blissed out with every movement Marti made, letting out little puffs of air as the warmth spread between the two of them. With one movement that Marti made, one particular angle, Nico’s let out an intoxicating moan. Something in Marti flipped and suddenly Marti’s hands moved faster than his mind as he hastily shoved Nico’s pants down to get access to his cock. It was quick and messy as Marti pulled Nico off. In the future there would be time for languid love making, where Marti could fully appreciate Nico’s cock in all its glory, but for now it was hot and filthy.

“Marti” was all Nico could get out before Marti was pulling him in for another kiss. The kisses were dirty and deep, tapping into some primal part of Marti’s sexuality he hadn’t known existed. Nico pulled away from the kiss, eyes fixated on Marti’s face, lips parted still as his breath grew more ragged.

“You” Nico breathed out, hands cupping Martino’s face tenderly “are so beautiful.” The words were just out of his mouth when he came. Marti kept stroking as Nico arched into his orgasm, eyes closed and blissed as his pleasure melted away, his eyes fluttering open. Martino took his hand off of Nico’s cock, and, seeing it was covered in come, took two fingers into his mouth and began to suck them clean. It was only when he realized that Nico was watching him with an awed smile that he felt himself heat up. 

“You’re so fucking hot” Nico grinned and pulled Marti’s fingers from his mouth to tug him into another kiss that left Marti’s toes tingling. Nico sagged against Marti, holding him close with hands on his waist, “You said your friends were gone for how long?”

“Two hours”

“So that means,” He fished his brick of a phone out of his pocket to check the time “That we have enough time have a shower together”

“Together”

“Yes together, two showers wouldn’t leave enough time for cuddling.” 

“Cuddling?”

Nico grinned “Cuddling”. He shuffled down the hallway, peaking through doorways until he found the bathroom “aha!” and disappeared inside.  
Martino was still leaning up against the wall, a giddy smile from ear to ear. Everything seemed like it had just clicked into place so easily. If he looked deeper, he might see that things had been too easy, so he didn’t.

“Elio!” Nico called out. Martino followed the sound of running water and kicked his pants off in a hurry to join his boyfriend in the shower.

\-----

“Come here” Nico said softly, patting the space next to him in the bed. In the time Marti had gathered up the clothing strewn down the hallway, Nico had slipped on one of Marti’s shirts and slid under the covers. Nico was all sharp lines. His jaw line, cheek bones, the way his muscles sharpened his torso under his shirt. But laying under the sheet with messy hair and an adoring smile, he didn’t look sharp in the slightest. Martino’s heart beat freely as he looked at Nico, no nerves for what would come of the visit, no intense lust or desire, just a handsome boy and room for his heart to grow.

Martino let the clothes fall to the ground as he slid across the bed to join Nico. The fabric was cool against his skin, but Nico was warm. He pulled Marti close, tucking him against his chest where his heart beat against Marti’s ear. Marti nuzzled into the fabric, feeling a strong arm wrap around him.

“You are beautiful, you know that” Nico murmured above him.

Marti kept his eyes down to mask the way his cheeks flushed at his words. Nico was having none of that and tipped Marti’s head up to meet his eyes. “So beautiful” he brushed a thumb across Marti’s cheek, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss, humming contently. Marti beamed. “So are you”

“Oh, am I?” Nico teased, grinning from ear to ear. It made Marti’s cheeks pink up even more but he nodded, “I’ve never met a more beautiful person in my entire life”

Marti felt his heart surge forward, offering itself to Nico as they held their gaze. Nico brushed a hand through Marti’s ginger locks, opening his mouth for a second as if he planned on saying something, only to settle into silence, still carding his fingers through Marti’s hair. Nico’s presence was warm and solid, and as he held Marti close Marti felt the tendrils of sleep begin to pull him in. It was a weight pulling him down, grounding him to where he lay. Before sleep overtook him though, he mumbled quietly “thank you for choosing me Ni”, and even though he didn’t say it he thought you made this the happiest day of my life.

The next morning he woke up to sleepy Nico and found himself first serenaded and then roped into singing a cheesy song while being peppered with kisses. His friends adored Nico and Nico adored them, and they spent the day drinking coffee and taking walks on the beach. During their final meal together where Elia had made pasta, and everyone was laughing at something Luchi had said, a beaming Marti genuinely wondered if each day would get better and better as long as he had Nico by his side. As Nico took hold of his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, Marti thought it was highly likely.


End file.
